A Christmas Tale even though it's summer
by Polarberry
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight on Christmas. They need to realize how much they love each other before it's too late. Just read it ok?


This is my FIRST fanfic and it's really bad! All of them are OoC and I want you all to criticize me honestly. That is...if anyone reads it... okie now...here's the disclaimer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Ok? ok...  
  
Oops...forgot to tell you what it was about. InuYasha and Kagome get into a fight on Christmas Eve. He leaves her because he thinks he's causing her sadness. Um...I hate summaries. Just read the story please!  
  
It was Christmas Eve, all was silent awaiting the arrival of good old St. Nick. Outside, merry carolers crowded in front of a window singing of Jesus when suddenly...  
  
CRASH  
  
The serenity and peace was interrupted by a TV flying out the window of a nearby house.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" screamed a woman standing in the middle of the room, her raven hair whipped around and her dark eyes flashed as she looked for another heavy and expensive object to whip at the silver-haired man with dog ears across the room.  
  
"But Kagome..." he started.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU JERK!"  
  
"Kagome, I"  
  
"SHUT UP INUYASHA!"  
  
InuYasha had to duck while his computer monitor flew over his head, missing his ear by a millimeter.  
  
"HEY! That was my computer! What did you do that for?"  
  
"Because...UGH!" Kagome replied by throwing her hair dryer at him.  
  
"Finally, one of your own things," he muttered, "I don't get why you're so mad Kagome. It was just an innocent kiss." AN :( Uh oh...you know what I mean right?)  
  
"WHY I'm so MAD?" She turned the most unpleasant shade of red, "We've only been married for half a year and you go and have an affair with my witch of a sister BEHIND MY BACK!"  
  
"I didn't! You're overreacting. She is prettier than you but-  
  
"If you like her so much, why don't you marry her?" Kagome shrieked, "Instead of UGLY me! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
"Oh..." InuYasha's ears drooped.  
  
Kagome noticed his crestfallen expression, "InuYasha, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's ok...I understand...I'm sorry" InuYasha trudged away, "I'm going to sleep."  
  
Kagome watched his retreating back, feeling guilty inside.

* * *

InuYasha woke up with a start. He looked at the clock, "Midnight." He turned over and saw Kagome. He stroked her soft face and found his fingers wet with tears.  
  
"Oh Kagome," he whispered. InuYasha quickly made a decision.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."

* * *

Kagome smiled as the sun shined on her unopened eyes. She turned over, "InuYasha, Merry Christmas!"  
  
She opened her eyes to find the bed empty  
  
"InuYasha?" She felt the empty space beside her. It was cold. Kagome got dressed hurriedly and looked around the 2 story house. She finally entered the kitchen where she found a note on the table beside two white roses.  
  
Dearest Kagome, I'm sorry for any pain I caused you. I'm not blaming Kikyo for what happened but I think she attacked me by accident. She probably thought I was Sesshoumaru, her new boyfriend. Still, I could have stopped her but I didn't. I've caused too much pain. That's why I have to leave. I understand if you meant what you said last night so I'm leaving. Remember, I will always love you, and only you. Merry Christmas.  
Love,  
InuYasha  
  
Kagome slumped down in a state of shock, hoping it was all just a bad dream.

* * *

InuYasha honked for the driver in front of him to move. InuYasha was driving in his car on his way to the airport.  
  
"MOVE IT!" he yelled.  
  
The old man in front of him turned around and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Old people these days," groaned InuYasha. He finally arrived at the airport and got out of the car.  
  
"Well, goodbye Kagome," he sighed. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Kagome?"  
  
"Who ya callin' Kagome?" grumbled the old man who caused the traffic jam, "I just wanted to know where terminal 3 was."  
  
"Um...oh, down there," InuYasha dejectedly pointed in a random direction. He slowly walked to his terminal.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder again.  
  
"What?!" he whirled around impatiently, "I TOLD you, the terminal's DOWN THERE old man!!!"  
  
"Who're you calling an old man?"  
  
"Oh...it's you."

* * *

Kagome grabbed her jacket and raced towards the door. She jumped into her car and raced to the airport where she was sure InuYasha was. She had phoned Kikyo who said that she saw InuYasha race to the airport to leave Kagome.  
  
"Excuse me! Sorry!" she yelled as she almost ran over 5 teenagers crossing the street. She finally arrived at the airport with 3 police cars on her tail. (You know what I mean right? She doesn't actually have a tail...but the police are trying to catch her...ya...ok...back to the story)  
  
She ran over to where InuYasha was talking to an old man. About fifteen security guards were chasing her when abruptly, she stopped. There was Kikyo. Kagome watched breathlessly as Kikyo tapped InuYasha on his shoulder.  
  
"I TOLD you, the terminal's DOWN THERE old man!!!" InuYasha yelled. He suddenly gasped, "Oh...it's you."  
  
"Yes InuYasha," Kikyo purred, "I wanted you to know what I did the other day, I meant it."  
  
Kagome started shivering with uncontrollable anger but stopped to listen eagerly when InuYasha replied. (NOTE: If you're wondering what happened to the security guards and the police, they're all watching the scene and wiping their tears )  
  
"Listen Kikyo, I told you already. As much as I like you, I truly love Kagome and I don't want you interfering."  
  
"Well," smiled Kikyo slyly "If she loves you so much, where is she now? Probably at home smiling with glee having gotten rid of you."  
  
"We had a fight," grimaced InuYasha, "I left to make her happy because she never wants to see me again."  
  
He looked up in surprise when he heard Kagome's voice.  
  
"INUYASHA! I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!" Kagome rammed into his arms. They embraced until Kikyo grabbed Kagome with her sharp nails.  
  
InuYasha was about to hit Kikyo but he didn't need to. Kagome had already started slapping her as she yelled, "NEVER EVER touch him again you creepy witch! He's mine!"  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes...I'm sorry InuYasha. I shouldn't have exploded like that but...she really gets on my nerves. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The couple walked outside slowly and kissed under the lightly falling snow. Merry Christmas indeed.  
  
(Heh...the security guards and the police are still crying and wiping away tears)  
  
REVIEW!!! I'm sure you've heard this many times but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I REALLY NEED THE INPUT!!! THANKS! Don't critisize me about how fast it's moving, how evil Kikyo seems or how ooc they all seem...I already know that. Critisize me about other stoof kk? 


End file.
